


Спецзадание

by lisjandra



Category: Death Note
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"– Я бы может и послал Курта, потому что для тебя это нетипичное задание, но я подозреваю, что Курт и сам… того, – Родд не сдержался и скривился. – Западет на мужика и задание провалит, – подытожил босс..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спецзадание

**Author's Note:**

> Приятного прочтения :)

– Мелло, тут это… Родд звонил, у него дело для тебя есть, – осторожно сказал Мэтт, прислонив ухо к двери и прислушиваясь. Мелло как закрылся в ванной два часа назад, так и сидит там. Но это не то, что сейчас беспокоило Мэтта. Родд смутно рассказал ему суть этого задания, так что парень теперь размышлял, как бы так помягче преподнести Мелло эту новость. Самому говорить не хотелось, и, взвесив все за и против, он решил, что пусть Родд выкручивается сам. Дживас сделает вид, что и сам о задании ничего не знает. Пусть Родд скажет Мелло сам, а Мэтт посмотрит со стороны и насладится прекрасным для его глаз зрелищем.  
– Я ему перезвоню, – крикнул Мелло через стенку.  
Мэтт улыбнулся – Мелло правильно ему ответил, но через секунду парень нахмурил брови.  
– Мелл, ну что ты там застрял? – возмутился он, опираясь спиной о дверь и требовательно ударяя ее затылком. – Ты чем это там занимаешься? – намекающим тоном поинтересовался Дживас.  
– Рыжий кретин, – процедил Мелло, выключая воду.  
Мэтт блаженно заулыбался – ему нравилось, когда Мелло так его называл. С некой любовью.  
– И я люблю тебя, мой блондинчик, – шутливо произнес Мэтт и услышал, как в воду что-то упало.  
– Придурок, – донесся ему приглушенный ответ.  
Усмехнувшись, Мэтт отлепился от двери и пошел на кухню, попутно доставая из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет. Пока Мелло купается, можно спокойно покурить.

*** 

– Родд, это уже чересчур, – процедил Мелло, гневно глядя на босса. Пожалуй, он был единственным, кто осмеливался так разговаривать с боссом, и единственным, от кого Родд это терпел.  
– Вовсе нет, – пробасил мужчина.  
– Я что, по-твоему, педик? – огрызнулся он, скривившись. Мэтт с интересом покосился на Родда – он хотел увидеть его реакцию на этот вопрос. А босс в свою очередь обвел странным взглядом сначала блондина, потом рыжего, и громко хмыкнул.  
Мелло сжал зубы – его уже достали эти вечные странные взгляды на них с Дживасом и подколы по поводу их отношений.   
– Нет, ты не педик, – согласился Родд. – Вот поэтому и подходишь больше всех.  
– Что? – недоуменно спросил Кель. – Пусть Курт идет!  
– Нет, – босс отрицательно качнул головой и взглянул на дорогие часы на руке. – Мелло, ты же у нас тут самый умный, – начал он.   
Мэтт не сдержался от веселого смешка. Мелло кинул на него быстрый уничтожающий взгляд и снова устремил его на босса.   
– В том, что ты не педик, – выделяя это слово особой интонацией, заговорил мужчина. – И есть огромный плюс. Если я пошлю Курта, то он может еще «запасть» на наш объект, – сурово сказал он. – А ты еще и симпотный у нас. И не голубой, – он не сдержался и посмеялся.   
Мелло сжал кулаки. За такие шуточки он мог и в босса выстрелить, не обращая внимания ни на что. Мэтт же посерьезнел, внимательно глядя на мужчину. Что-то в этом разговоре ему не понравилось.  
Родд примирительно поднял руки.  
– Мелло, я сейчас говорю по делу. Кевин Фостер любит молоденьких парней. Ты должен втереться ему в доверие, – Родд снова повеселел, представляя, как именно Кель будет втираться в доверие, и продолжил разговор. – И попасть к нему в дом. А там ты должен найти сейф и выкрасть документы. Это все, что от тебя требуется.  
Мелло заскрипел зубами и, прикрыв глаза, посчитал до десяти.  
– Я бы может и послал Курта, потому что для тебя это нетипичное задание, но я подозреваю, что Курт и сам… того, – Родд не сдержался и скривился. – Западет на мужика и задание провалит, – подытожил босс.   
Мелло обессилено спрятал лицо в руке.  
– Встретиться с ним ты должен завтра на оперном концерте, – хмыкнул босс. – Он еще тот ценитель искусства, – не сдержавшись, съязвил Родд. – А как ты будешь с ним знакомиться, это уже сам придумай. Ты же самый умный из нас, – повторился он.  
Мелло выругался вслух.  
– Ладно, но Мэтт пойдет со мной, – категорически заявил он. Мэтт ошарашено округлил глаза, оборачиваясь на друга. Такой подставы он не ожидал.  
– А что ты так на меня смотришь? – уточнил Мелло, передавая взглядом все то, что сейчас бушевало у него внутри. Мэтт цокнул, сдаваясь.  
– И что я там буду делать? – уныло поинтересовался он.  
– Моим партнером прикинешься, – прорычал Мелло, снова теряя терпение.   
Родд весело за ними наблюдал и не мог понять: неужели между этими двумя действительно ничего нет?   
Несмотря на свое отвращение к «голубому сообществу», эти как-то подходят друг другу, что ли.  
– Партнером, – передразнил Мэтт.  
– Только вякни еще что-нибудь, – угрожающе предупредил блондин.  
– Хм.  
– А если я не в его вкусе? – ядовито поинтересовался Мелло, уже оборачиваясь к боссу. Тот снова его внимательно осмотрел.  
– В его, не волнуйся, – с издевкой в голосе успокоил он парня. – Он любит блондинов, – подбадривая, известил босс, а потом, подумав, добавил. – И красный цвет.  
– Платье красное одень, – встрял недовольный Мэтт.  
– Я тебе зубы выбью, если ты еще хоть раз так пошутишь, – процедил Мелло.   
Ну что за дибильная мафия у них? Что за задания? Кретинизм.  
Мэтт, невозмутимо глядя на друга, достал сигареты.

*** 

– Черт, я выгляжу, как…! – оглядывая себя в зеркале, воскликнул Мелло, так и не договорив.   
Он надел красную рубашку и черные брюки.   
Мэтт, которому было непривычно видеть друга в таком виде, присвистнул.  
– Да ты красавчик, – весело выдал он. Мелло и вправду был симпатичным в этом наряде, думал про себя Мэтт.  
Мелло встретился с зелеными глазами в зеркале.  
– А ты чего еще не оделся? – строго поинтересовался он, оглядывая в зеркале друга, на котором были потертые джинсы и порванная снизу футболка. Мэтт недовольно вздохнул.  
– Я не хочу переться в том костюме, – в который раз за день пожаловался он.  
Мелло довольно хмыкнул – не ему одному страдать.  
– Ты бы молчал.  
– Ну да, – Мэтт еще раз оглядел друга. – Ты только ему так не груби. Будь с ним нежным и… милым, – издеваясь, протянул Дживас и засмеялся.  
Кель резко развернулся и накинулся на друга, пиная его ногами. Мэтт засмеялся громче, чувствуя болезненные толчки.

*** 

Мелло стоял у их красной машины и ждал Дживаса. Тот, видите ли, заигрался и не переоделся, вот теперь приводит себя в порядок, а Мелло дожидается его на улице, потому что весь извелся и Мэтт вытолкал его за дверь, чтобы он в квартире что-нибудь не сломал.  
Опершись о капот, он недовольно поежился, ощущая себя странно в этой одежде. Он не ходит в таком официальном, поэтому чувствовал себя некомфортно и дико. 

Когда, наконец, из подъезда вышел Дживас и Мелло его заметил, то на несколько секунд потерял дар речи – видеть Дживаса в смокинге, с бабочкой, без дурацких очков на лбу, мягко сказать, непривычно.  
В изумлении открыв рот, Мелло весело вскинул брови.  
Мэтт заметил этот взгляд и съежился сильнее, стараясь быть менее заметным.   
– Мэтт, да ты же на нормального парня, оказывается, похож, если тебя приодеть, – ухмыляясь, сказал Мелло, отлипая от машины. – А не на геймерского задрота, – добавил он.  
– Заткнись, – процедил Мэтт, ссутуливаясь.  
– Ты бы почаще одевался, как человек.  
– Заткнись, Мелл! – резко поворачиваясь лицом к парню, потребовал рыжий. – Если бы не твоя манера одеваться, нас бы вообще не послали на это конченное задание! – заявил он, и пока шокированный этим обвинением Мелло приходил в себя, залез в автомобиль, занимая водительское место.

Мелло постоял еще немного, сверля не обращающего на него внимания друга гневным взглядом, обиженно нахмурившись. Раз Дживас такой козел, то пусть теперь помучается: он ни слова ему не скажет, пока Мэтт не извинится. Пусть пострадает, что с ним его лучший друг не разговаривает, а то привык, что Мелло всегда готов наорать или просто мирно поговорить.  
Отныне Мелло будет даже его издевательства игнорировать.  
– Садись, давай, что ты там застрял? – спросил Мэтт, шаря в бардачке доджа и разыскивая сигареты. Мелло стиснул зубы, чтобы не вякнуть что-нибудь в ответ.   
Мэтт увидел отраженную на лице блондина борьбу и на секунду недоуменно вскинул брови. Потом отвернулся, продолжая свое занятие.

*** 

Когда красный автомобиль подъехал к назначенному месту, Мелло хладнокровно оглядел красивое большое здание и вышел из машины, никак не проккоментировав увиденное. Мэтт лишь хмыкнул, оценивающе прищурив глаза.

Когда парни вошли в парадную дверь, то Кель, не сказав ни слова, сразу же куда-то направился, не обращая внимания на друга. Мэтт, который хотел что-то ему сообщить, недовольно поплелся следом.  
– Мелло, куда ты сиганул? – спрашивал он, попутно задрав голову и осматривая огромный богатый интерьер. Огромные люстры висели, переливаясь различными цветами и сверкая, придавая обстановке еще больший лоск. Многочисленные картины на стенах, диванчики…  
Мэтт присвистнул. Они с Мелло обычно в такие места не ходят, потому что ни первому, ни второму эти вычурные мероприятия никакой радости не приносят.  
Мелло недовольно обернулся на него, сверкнув злыми очами не менее красочно, чем эти самые люстры. Блондин уже хотел в не мягкой форме объяснить Дживасу, чтобы тот вёл себя прилично хотя бы здесь и не позорил его, но вспомнив о том, что он у себя в мыслях объявил Мэтту бойкот, Кель расслабился и отвернулся, продолжая идти к своей цели.  
Дживас удивленно разинул рот, не веря, что Мелло просто так сдержался от замечания, но взяв в себя в руки, быстро догнал друга.   
– Ты это куда, Мелл? – спросил он, но блондин его проигнорировал.  
Мэтт возвел очи к потолку и хмыкнул.  
– Мелл, мне уже скучно. Покричи на меня, иначе я умру от скуки, – проныл он, хватаясь за локоть блондина, который недовольно попытался скинуть цепкую руку. – Умру еще до того, как мы окажемся в зрительском зале, – мрачно добавил Мэтт.  
Тот факт, что Мелло совершенно никак не реагирует на его реплики, стал его раздражать и волновать. Он резко дернул Мелло на себя, и, схватившись за его плечи, развернул к себе лицом.   
– Мелло, я не понял, что происходит? – закипая, спросил он.   
Словив на себе удивленные взгляды мимо проходящих людей, он раздражено посмотрел на них в ответ, отчего они поспешно отвернулись.  
Мелло молчал, как партизан, смотря на Мэтта пустыми глазами.  
Мэтт всерьез забеспокоился.  
– Мелл?  
Блондин никак не отреагировал.  
– Мелло, черт! – прошипел Дживас, оглядываясь на неторопливо прохаживающихся дам и из кавалеров.  
– Ты чего надулся? Что я опять сделал? – раздраженно поинтересовался он.  
Мелло самодовольно выгнул бровь и, вывернувшись из захвата, деловито отвернулся, продолжая намеченный ранее путь.  
– Ну и молчи, как идиот! – сказал Дживас.

Невысокая изящная девушка, задумчиво стоящая рядом, перевела изумленный взгляд на Дживаса, и оценивающе оглядев парня, улыбнулась ему. Мэтт хмыкнул и растянул губы в довольной ухмылочке.   
Мелло, который ушел вперед и понял, что Дживас за ним не следует, остановился и обернулся, чтобы найти взглядом своего друга, но он не только нашел его, но еще и лицезрел эти странные «гляделки», которые почему-то очень его потревожили.   
Нахмурившись, он смотрел на Дживаса и на весьма симпатичную девушку мрачным взглядом, но потом заметил мужчину, лицо которого было смутно знакомым. Присмотревшись внимательней, он узнал это лицо: оно самолюбиво смотрело на него с фотографии, которую подогнал ему Родд.

Отойдя в сторону, к стене, чтобы не бросаться на глаза, Мелло заинтересованно наклонил голову набок, наблюдая за мужчиной.   
Кевин Фостер был типичным англичанином в представлении Мелло и Родда, который заранее ему описал его характер.  
Галантный, вежливый, остроумный, лощеный. Будучи уже в возрасте, он продолжал покорять сердца женщин, как молодых, так и не очень, своей улыбкой и умением пошутить. Редкая седина его совсем не портила, а придавала его внешности больше шарма. За ним ушивались молоденькие девушки и причиной были не только деньги и его положение в обществе, но и его природное обаяние.  
Стоя у стенки, чтобы не быть замеченным раньше положенного, Мелло наблюдал за Фостером и удивлялся тому, как у этого мужчины отменно получается играть на публику. Сам Мелло так не может – не может смеяться напоказ или льстить.

Вот и сейчас, Фостер подошел к приятелям в компании своих жен и те мило улыбались, очарованные им.

Мелло поморщился. Эти дамочки пытаются ему понравиться, насладиться тем теплом, что излучает этот человек. Но лишь избранные знают, что на самом деле Фостер любит молоденьких мальчиков и что две его «игрушки» погибли от передоза наркотиками, которыми Фостер и промышляет, прикрываясь торговлей фруктами.

Мелло начал тихо злиться. Босс дал ему задание проникнуть в дом к Фостеру и украсть документы. Тот успел перейти Родду дорогу, а расхлебывать все предстоит Келю. И теперь он судорожно думал, как бы привлечь на себя его внимание. И от этого он злился сильнее, потому что ему нужно прикинуться педиком и попасть в дом к нему.   
Как это сделать, Мелло понятия не имел.

Когда Фостер наговорился и направился в сторону входа в зал, Мелло облегченно вздохнул и шагнул следом, но вспомнив о Дживасе, покрутил головой в поисках рыжего приятеля. Увидев, что Мэтт увлеченно беседует с той дамочкой, Мелло раздраженно фыркнул. Прожигая затылок друга злым взглядом, он ждал, пока Мэтт обратит на него свое внимания, но тот был всецело поглощен женским обществом. Задетый и взвинченный, он фыркнул и тоже отправился в зал, не намереваясь дожидаться, пока Дживас наговорится.   
Задумавшись, он не заметил молодую растерянную особу на пути и впечатался в девушку, которая удивленно охнула и отшатнулась.  
– Простите, – извиняясь, буркнул Мелло, автоматически вцепившись в ее руку, стараясь удержать, если она удумает падать. Неловко отпустив ее локоть, Мелло еще раз извинился.  
– Ничего страшного, – смущенно улыбнувшись, ответила девушка. – А вы не… – но она не успела договорить, потому что к ним подлетел Дживас, и слишком весело улыбнувшись девушке, увел Келя в сторонку, удерживая за плечо, оставляя растерянную девушку в одиночестве.  
– Я смотрю, ты тут времени зря не теряешь, – чересчур весело хмыкнул Дживас, хмуря брови. На противоречивую реакцию друга Мелло лишь раздраженно цокнул.  
– Да и ты тоже, – сквозь зубы выдавил из себя в ответ Кель, забыв про свой бойкот.   
То, что Мэтт развлекается, пока он медленно сходит с ума от того, что ему нужно «соблазнить» мужчину, выводило его из равновесия. Мэтт должен был быть ему моральной поддержкой, а Дживас ходит сам себе, девушек цепляет.   
Вздохнув, Мелло еще раз посмотрел на хмурого, о чем-то задумавшегося Дживаса, и собрался вновь пойти в зал, потому что концерт должен был начаться уже минут через пятнадцать, но его остановила рука приятеля.  
– Что? – раздраженно скидывая руку с плеча, осведомился блондин.  
– Мне надо в туалет, – заявил Дживас.  
Мелло прикрыл глаза.  
– Иди, – елейным голоском ответил он.  
Келю уже хотелось поскорее занять свое место и устало на него присесть, придумывая план по привлечению к себе внимания Фостера.  
– Мелл, – пошли со мной, – начал канючить Дживас.   
– Сам иди! – возмутился парень.   
Никуда он с Мэттом не пойдет. Дживас его бросил, и он его бросит. У Мелло в груди даже удовлетворенно потеплело от этих мыслей.  
– Ме-ел! – протянул Дживас, упрашивая. Кель знал, что Мэтт может долго ныть, но сдаваться не собирался.  
– Нет, – твердо сказал он и развернулся, чтобы бросить друга одного.  
– Ме-ел, – уже с издевательскими нотками протянул рыжий.   
Мелло подозрительно остановился, но продолжил стоять спиной к другу, предчувствуя какую-то подлость.   
– Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я дождался начала представления, а потом ворвался в зал и стал звать тебя по имени, потому что забыл, где наши места. Не хочешь же? – пропел он, усмехаясь.  
Мелло тихо выругался сквозь сжатые зубы. Обернувшись, он одарил Дживаса уничтожающим взглядом и вырвался вперед, ища злополучную мужскую комнату.  
Мэтт самодовольно последовал за ним, любовно глядя на светлый затылок. На секунду о чем-то вспомнив, он оглянулся назад и взглядом быстро нашел ту девушку, с которой столкнулся Мелло. Она растерянно оглядывалась и кого-то выискивала.   
Теплая волна окатила его с ног до головы. Мэтт даже передернулся от эмоций. Эта девушка ему почему-то не понравилась. Он лучше сам выберет Келю подружку, а то у его друга странный вкус.   
Отвернувшись, он стал нагонять ушедшего друга, счастливо улыбаясь и не замечая этой улыбки.

Не осознавая причин, Мэтт чувствовал себя победителем.

*** 

– Черт, Мэтт, осталось четыре минуты! – ругался Мелло, глядя на наручные часы.   
– А здесь буфет есть? – не обращая внимания на обычное ворчание друга, поинтересовался Дживас.  
Мелло остановился, боясь взорваться от злости и нервов. Он нервничал, потому что сейчас все начнется, а ему еще предстоит каким-то способом, которого он еще не придумал, познакомиться с Фостером и проникнуть к нему в дом, выкрасть документы и не остаться изнасилованным.  
Мелло передернулся от отвращения. Мэтт это заметил и подумал, что это одна из степеней злости Келя, поэтому притих.  
– Я пошутил, – примирительно сказал рыжий.  
Кель отстраненно на него посмотрел, постепенно выплывая из своих отвратительных мыслей, и ничего не сказал.

– Мелл, а ты уже придумал, как будешь покорять этого богача? – издевательски хохотнул Мэтт, а потом зло сдвинул брови. Ему не понравился озвученным им же вопрос. Не хотелось, чтобы его друг связывался с каким-то старым дядькой.  
Мелло от его вопроса яростно зарычал.  
– Успокойся, Мелл, – покосившись на друга, попросил Дживас. – А где мы, кстати, сидим? – быстро меняя, тему, уточнил он.  
Мелло поуспокоился.  
– Мы сидим на третьем ряду, Фостер – на первом. Он не любит балконы, – хмуро ответит блондин, поворачиваясь к Дживасу лицом.   
Он несколько секунд молча смотрел на яркие зеленые глаза приятеля. Мэтт удивленно выгнул рыжую бровь, непонимающе глядя в ответ. Помедлив, Мелло тихо признался:   
– Я не хочу, – он подавился своими словами, так и не договорив. Мэтт его прекрасно понял – он тоже не хотел, чтобы Мелло выполнял такие странные задания и переживал.   
Родд обнаглел и потерял чувство меры, раз посылает их на такие задания. Вздохнув, Мэтт подтолкнул Мелло к входу в зал.

– Ты его видишь? – едва наклонившись к Келю, шепотом спросил Мэтт.  
– Вон он сидит. Посередине, – так же тихо ответил блондин, стараясь идти ровно.  
Мэтт прищурил глаза, вглядываясь в лица людей. Когда взгляд остановился на солидном, ухоженном мужчине, Мэтт хмыкнул. Нашел.   
Они с Мелло подходили все ближе к нему, и Мэтт принял решение за секунды. Когда они оказались почти на одном уровне, Дживас подставил другу невидимую подножку и Мелло тут же споткнулся, грозя упасть на Фостера или на мужчину, сидящего рядом. Но Мэтт его поспешно подхватил.  
– Извините, – хмуро буркнул униженный Мелло Фостеру, а мысленно убивал Дживаса. Если бы они не были на людях, он бы сейчас хорошенько огрел Мэтта или отчитал.   
– Идем, милый, – ласково сказал Мэтт, приобнимая его за плечо. Келю показалось, что его светлые волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Ведомый другом, Мелло сгорал со стыда.

Кель не видел заинтересованного взгляда, каким его наградил Фостер, но Мэтт знал, что мужчина уже приметил Мелло. И от этих мыслей Дживас сильнее прижимал к себе Мелло, стараясь защитить.   
– Ты что делаешь? – сквозь зубы поцедил блондин.  
Когда они уже прошли весь первый ряд и подошли к третьему, чтобы занять свои места, Мэтт выпустил друга и ухмыльнулся.   
– Тебе помогаю.   
– Дома я тебя убью, – вкрадчиво пообещал Кель, продвигаясь к своему месту.

*** 

От громких воплей оперный певцов у Мелло разболелась голова. Два часа мучений и нервотрепки довели его. Весь его вид выражал расслабленность и невозмутимость, но это, потому что из-за сидений перед ним не было видно, как он нервно трясет правой ногой.   
Мелло замечал, как Кевин Фостер иногда оглядывается на него. Он ловил на себе его настойчивый и уверенный взгляд, и от этого становилось не по себе. Теперь в его глазах Мелло симпатичный гей, а Мэтт – его парень. И только от этих мыслей Мелло краснел от унижения и бледнел от негодования. Ему не нравилось, что кто-то мог просто думать о таком.   
Черт, даже тут его и Дживаса восприняли как парочку, но это, правда, благодаря выходке Мэтта. Но даже Родд, так и тот постоянно смотрит на них с явным подозрением.  
Потерев виски, Мелло прикрыл глаза. Как же ему надоел этот вой.  
Повернув голову вправо, он увидел, что Дживас снова умудрился заснуть. Пихнув его локтем, Мелло почувствовал себя лучше.  
– М-м-м, что? – оглядываясь, поинтересовался встрепанный Мэтт.  
– Хватит спать, – шепотом, чтобы не мешать соседям по местам, потребовал Мелло.  
Мэтт кивнул и с постной физиономией стал смотреть на сцену. А там шел непонятный для его слуха драматичный оперный разговор между мужчиной и женщиной. Мэтт вслушивался, но получалось разобрать лишь отдельные слова. Все это было для него безумно скучным, вот только, пожалуй, лицо певца немного веселило.  
Глаза вновь стали слипаться, и Мэтт чувствовал, что вот-вот вновь провалится в дрему, но в чувства его привел очередной тычок под бок.  
Вздохнув, он завозился в кресле, садясь ровнее, чтобы в новом положении неудобно было спать, и бегло взглянул на человека, сидящего на два ряда впереди. 

Между дремами Мэтт пару раз видел, как Фостер поглядывает в их сторону и это его бесило. Его выводило из себя, что какой-то престарелый упырь положил глаз на его друга. А то, что Фостер заинтересовался Мелло, как возможной игрушкой, было видно и слепому. И это очень напрягало Дживаса и царапало его изнутри.

Вот и сейчас мужчина оглянулся на них. На секунду встретившись с ним взглядом, Мэтту показалось, что что-то рядом заискрило. Фостер одарил его таким взглядом, словно он и не конкурент ему вовсе. Посмотрел на Дживаса свысока. 

Фостер отвернулся, а Мэтт непроизвольно сжал кулаки. Эта ситуация приводила его в ярость. Он искоса глянул на Мелло: казалось, что он заинтересован происходящим на сцене. Но когда Дживас опустил взгляд ниже, заметил, что Мелло очень нервничает.  
– Ты еще не придумал как, да? – наклоняясь к нему, спросил парень.  
Кель хотел что-то сказать, но отрицательно покачал головой.

Мэтт откинулся на спинку сидения и стал в упор смотреть на затылок Кевина Фостера.  
Нужно будет сделать Родду какую-нибудь гадость, чтобы он больше не посмел давать им такие идиотские задания.

*** 

Когда до конца концерта оставалось не более десяти минут, Мэтт напряженно ждал, когда Фостер снова посмотрит в их сторону, но тот, как назло, смотрел только на сцену. Мэтт следил то за часами, то снова за затылком мужчины.   
У него появилась одна идея, и для этого нужно было, чтобы Фостер на них посмотрел. Взглянув на часы, Мэтт прикинул, что до конца осталось восемь минут. Занервничав, он полез в карман и зачем-то достал мобильный телефон. Покрутив его, Дживас вернул его на место и замер: Фостер снова оглянулся.  
Самодовольная ухмылка расползлась по губам его и, одарив мужчину победным взглядом, он наклонился к Мелло и что-то сказал ему на ухо.

Кевин Фостер нахмурился, наблюдая, как заносчивый парень встает и, стараясь не мешать остальным, продвигается к выходу. А блондин, который очень сильно его заинтересовал, идет следом. Заметив, что рыжий парень смотрит на него, Кевин сощурил глаза – этот молокосос нарывается. Но парень ухмыльнулся еще раз и отвернулся, утаскивая за собой блондина.  
Фостер скривился. Теперь он просто обязан забрать этого милого блондина себе, и проучить его спутника. Он бы ушел следом, но он сидит на первом ряду и все его знают. Его уход может стать очередной причиной сплетен.   
Прикусив губу, он, раздумывая, стал барабанить пальцами по колену. Решившись все-таки отправиться следом, мужчина извинился перед соседями, сидящими рядом, и быстренько отправился к выходу. Кивнув личным телохранителям, которые все представление стояли у входа в зал, он пошел искать эту парочку.

 

– Мэтт, куда ты меня тащишь? Что случилось? Почему ты ушел? И как мне теперь пересечься с Фостером? – не давая ответить ни на один из задаваемых вопросов, возмущался Мелло, пытаясь выдернуть свою руку из крепкого захвата Дживаса. Друг вел его куда-то в сторону туалетов, но когда они прошли мимо, Кель подозрительно сощурился.  
– Мэтт! – начиная заводиться, потребовал Мелло, дергая свою руку.   
Не прекращая идти, Мэтт оглянулся назад.   
И когда Мелло уже тоже хотел обернуться назад, чтобы посмотреть, от кого убегает Мэтт, его дернули в сторону и прижали к стене. Из-за этого он сильно стукнулся затылком и в глазах на секунду потемнело.  
– Черт, Дживас, – болезненно простонал Кель, ухватываясь за голову. Но Мэтт убрал его руки и, удерживая за плечи, продолжал прижимать к стене. Подняв на друга слезящиеся от боли глаза, Мелло просипел: – Ты что творишь?  
Но Мэтт ничего не ответил. Глядя своими пронзительными зелеными глазами в бирюзовые глаза Мелло, он виновато улыбнулся, и, наклонившись чуть ниже, поцеловал его. Кель дернулся и попытался вывернуться, но Дживас держал крепко. Расширенными глазами Мелло возмущенно смотрел в спокойные глаза друга, дергаясь всем телом, но Мэтт даже бровью не повел, продолжая удерживать блондина. Углубив поцелуй, Дживас тесно прижался к нему, медленно прикрывая глаза.   
Мелло испуганно пытался его оттолкнуть. Он не понимал, что нашло на друга, и ему было страшно. Заметив, что к ним приближается Фостер со своими двумя охранниками, он испугался еще сильнее, но Дживас сам отлип от его губ и, убрав светлые волосы за ушко, тихо в него прохрипел:  
– Я тебе помог.  
Мелло непонимающе на него посмотрел, ища в зеленых глазах причину тому, что только что сделал Мэтт. Кель беззвучно шевелил влажными губами, потеряв способность говорить, и растерянно смотрел в, словно сверкающие уверенностью глаза друга. Мелло не перестал смотреть в эти глаза даже тогда, когда Дживаса скрутили в четыре руки и оттащили от него.   
Скрученный, Мэтт скептически ему усмехнулся и Мелло, наконец, вспомнил о Фостере, который крутился рядом.  
Медленно повернувшись в его сторону, он отрешенно слушал, что ему говорил мужчина.  
– Он вам ничего не сделал? Вы в порядке? – заботливо спрашивал он.  
Мэтт в отвращении хмыкнул – этот человек еще умудряется демонстрировать себя чуть ли не ангелом.  
Мелло ничего не ответил на вопрос и снова повернул голову в сторону Дживаса. Он кивнул охранникам, намекая, чтобы те его отпустили, но они намека не поняли.  
– Отпустите его, – хриплым голосом приказал он, продолжая смотреть на Дживаса и размышлять, что имел в виду Мэтт, когда говорил, что помог ему. Он своим поступкам только выбил его из колеи. Губы до сих пор пылали, а в живот скручивало волнующее чувство, не давая нормально отдышаться.  
Охранники вопросительно посмотрели на своего босса, и тот, помедлив, кивнул, разрешая отпустить парня.  
Потирая запястья, Мэтт невесело усмехнулся, тоскливо глядя на друга.  
– Лучше проваливай отсюда, – холодно посоветовал Фостер, и снова обращаясь к Келю, добавил: – С вами точно все в порядке? Вы уверены, что мы должны его отпустить?  
Мелло устало кивнул. Он понял, что только что сделал Мэтт. Он дал возможность Фостеру совершить «героический» поступок, спасая его от приставаний Дживаса.

Голова шла кругом, и хотелось поскорее добраться до их базы и продырявить Родду лоб. Взглянув еще раз на Мэтта, он увидел, как тот борется с собой, решая, уйти или остаться. Мелло посмотрел на него твердо, хоть и устало, поэтому Мэтт едва заметно кивнул и, кинув на Фостера убийственный взгляд, ушел.  
Необъяснимый печальный взгляд Дживаса не давал Келю покоя.  
– Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? Может, поедем ко мне?  
Мелло поднял на Фостера тяжелый, хмурый взгляд. 

Он сначала задушит Родда своими руками, а потом сделает на его теле с десяток дыр. Хорошо, что свой пистолет он оставил дома, иначе бы и сейчас кого-нибудь осчастливил. 

*** 

Кевин Фостер не мог оторвать взгляда от его внезапного гостя. Этот паренек покорил его своей красотой, холодностью и умом. Оказывается, он много знал об искусстве – с ним было о чем поговорить, и даже можно было узнать кое-что новое. Его прежние любовники не отличались особым умом, зато блистали великолепной внешностью, но этот блондин пленил его. Прошло всего несколько часов с их знакомства, но мужчина уже не мог сдерживать звериного желания, которое вызвал в нем этот парнишка. Фостеру хотелось увидеть, как эти ледяные глаза будут умолять его, ему хотелось видеть, как это тело будет извиваться под ним от наслаждения.   
Откинувшись спиной на дорогое кресло, стоящее напротив диванчика, на котором сидел блондин, мужчина закинул ногу на ногу, чтобы прикрыть видимые неудобства, и снова заговорил, рассказывая разные вещи, уверенный, что Мелло это очень интересно и что он очаровывает паренька своими знаниями и харизмой.

Но Мелло слушал его в пол уха, соображая, как бы ему поскорее выкрасть документы и свалить отсюда. Он видел, с какой жадностью смотрел на него Фостер и старался держать лицо бесстрастным, а не кривиться. В минуты, когда он глубоко уходил в себя, переставая совсем слушать мужчину, Мелло вспоминал сухие горячие губы Дживаса и вспыхивал от картинок, всплывающих в сознании. Ему не давало покоя волнительное чувство, разгорающееся внутри, когда он вспоминал об этом.  
Дживас прижимался к нему так сильно…  
Не выдержав нервного напряжения, Мелло издал смешок, а потом еще один и рассмеялся, стараясь не разлить красное вино из своего бокала, от которого так и не отпил ни глотка.

Фостер замер, изумленно глядя на разом похорошевшего еще больше парня. Улыбка невероятным образом красила Мелло, и сдерживать себя стало невыносимо. Поставив бокал на стеклянный столик, мужчина в два шага оказался рядом с парнем, который резко замолчал, когда заметил, что на него надвигаются. Отобрав бокал и у Мелло, Фостер поставил его туда же, куда секундой ранее поставил и свой и навис над ним, опираясь одной рукой на подлокотник, а другой на спинку дивана.  
Мелло от неожиданности дернулся, вжавшись затылком в мягкую обивку.  
– Я не могу больше терпеть, – прохрипел мужчина и резко впился в его губы.  
Мелло ошарашено выпучил глаза, начиная всерьез бояться, что сегодня его изнасилуют. Когда Фостер стал срывать с него рубашку, отрывая верхние пуговицы, Мелло толкнул его ногой в живот. Мужчина отстранился и бешено на него взглянул, собираясь ударить, но Мелло опередил его, стукнув ногой по лицу. Быстро вскочив с дивана, он схватил со столика полупустую бутылку вина, которое пил только Фостер, Мелло снова стукнул его по голове, и мужчина потерял сознание. 

Облегченно выдохнув, Мелло вытер губы рукавом и со злостью пнул лежащее тело ногой. От души выругавшись, он осмотрелся, решая, в какой стороне ему искать спальню этого извращенца, в которой стоит сейф, чтобы не попасться на глаза кому-нибудь.

*** 

Мэтт взволнованно расхаживал вокруг машины, попутно пиная колеса своего горячо любимого автомобиля. Он незаметным хвостом поехал следом за Мелло, чтобы в случае чего выручить друга. И теперь стоял рядом с огромный вычурным особняком, в котором жил этот показушник Фостер и не находил себе места. Прошло несколько часов, а Мелло до сих пор не объявился и даже не ответил на его многочисленные смс-сообщения.

Было страшно подумать, чем там сейчас могут заниматься эти двое. Воображение мигом представило, что именно там может делать Фостер с его другом и Мэтт еще сильнее пнул ни в чем неповинное колесо.  
А что, если сейчас Мелло в беде, а он стоит здесь и ничем не помогает ему?   
Прекратив наматывать круги, Мэтт посмотрел на особняк в очередной раз. Свет горел на первом этаже и на втором, а на третьем было темно.   
Страшно хотелось курить.  
Достав из брюк дрожащей рукой пачку сигарет, он попытался поджечь одну из них, но ничего не получалось, зажигался его не слушалась. Психанув, он закинул их в открытое окошко машины и раздраженно сорвал бабочку, которая душила его, и отправил ее следом.

Снова начав ходить вокруг машины, он клятвенно пообещал себе, что убьет Родда и вновь поцелует Михаэля. Резко остановившись, Дживас почувствовал, как начинает краснеть, когда вновь за пару часов вспомнил об их с Мелло единственном поцелуе. Он старался не задумываться о том, что ему за это сделает Мелло. Он думал о том, как бы им это повторить.  
Но мысли разбежались в разные стороны, когда Мэтт увидел, что к нему мчится взъерошенный Мелло. Сердце вновь расслабленно забилось внутри, а облегченная улыбка расползлась по губам.  
– Ничего не спрашивай, Дживас, – предупредил Кель, пролетая мимо него и залезая в автомобиль. – Я убью Родда, и ты мне в этом поможешь, – прошипел Мелло, со злостью захлопывая дверку. – Нам удирать пора, очнись! – воскликнул блондин, высовываясь в окно.  
Мэтт кивнул, пытаясь не смотреть на разодранную рубашку Келя и не думать, почему она такой стала.

*** 

Две недели спустя.

Мелло сидел на кухне и бездумно смотрел на часы, висевшие на стене. Дживас остановился в дверях, прислоняясь спиной о косяк.  
– Мелл, почему ты меня избегаешь? – серьезно спросил он.  
Мелло скучающе перевел на него взгляд.  
– Я не избегаю тебя, – монотонно ответил он в очередной раз.  
Мэтт глубоко вздохнул.  
– Мелл, если это из-за того поцелуя… – но ему не дал договорить телефон, зазвонивший в кармане его домашних джинсов. Посмотрев, кто ему звонит, Мэтт скривился.  
– Подними, – безразлично глядя на него, потребовал Кель. Дживас поколебался и ответил на звонок.  
– Нет, не смогу. Какая разница? Лучше не звони больше, – раздраженно говорил он с одной из своих любовниц.  
Мелло вяло за этим наблюдал. За эти две недели Мэтт отшивает всех своих подружек. Почему?  
На Келя напала меланхолия, и ему было плевать на все. А Дживас пристал с расспросами.

Закончив свой недолгий разговор, Мэтт неловко спрятал телефон, но потом снова его достал и, отключив, подошел к сидящему за столом другу.  
Мелло безучастно за ним проследил и отстраненно на него посмотрел.  
– Мелл, да что с тобой? – прошептал Дживас, наклоняясь к его лицу.  
Кель бесчувственно поднял и опустил плечи.  
– Мелл, – все так же шепотом продолжил Мэтт. – Я хочу тебя поцеловать.  
Зрачки блондина на секунду расширились, но потом он отвернулся.  
– Это твои проблемы, – вставая из-за стола, сделал выводы Кель.  
– Мелл, да что с тобой?! – обеспокоенный апатией друга, в который раз повторился парень.  
Блондин остановился, засовывая руки в карманы свободных домашних штанов. Стоя к Дживасу вполоборота, Мелло возмущенно буркнул:  
– Что со мной? Целоваться он, видите ли, хочет, но в тоже время ничего не делает!  
Глаза Мэтта неверяще распахнулись, а рот приоткрылся.   
– Ме-ел, – усмехаясь, пораженно протянул парень.   
– Что Мелл? Действуй, давай, пока я не передумал. Тормоз, – подумав, снисходительно добавил щедрый Кель.  
Мэтт быстро его нагнал и прижал к стене.  
– Черт, Мелло, я думал, что с тобой что-то происходит, боялся заговорить об этом, а ты…  
Но Мелло его перебил, украшая свое лицо хитрой усмешкой.  
– Я ждал, пока ты завяжешь со всеми своими «дамочками», – весело выдал он, довольно наблюдая за тем, как вытягивается лицо Дживаса. – Да и мне нравилось смотреть, как ты мнешься, – добавил блондин.  
Мэтт ошеломленно покачал головой.  
– Ну, Кель… Ты мне за это ответишь, – пообещал он, склоняясь к губам парня.  
– Так я же и не против, – выдохнул Мелло в самые губы Дживаса. – Пока что, – прошептал он, чувствуя, наконец, на губах долгожданный поцелуй.


End file.
